Balas bajo la luna llena
by Vindictia Black
Summary: ¡Remus es baleado una noche de luna llena! ¡Sirius se desespera! y James... James tiene cierta ayuda de todo esto.


_Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a J.K. Rowling. No yaoi.  
"" Dialogo como animales o pensamiento.  
-. Dialogo como humanos._

**Balas bajo la luna llena**

* * *

Estaban preparados para el ataque a pesar de que la nieve en la ultima nevada había caído unos treinta cm de alto. Para ellos, que eran animales realmente grandes eso no era un problema.

Tenía un enorme ciervo a su lado, unas astas de peligro que destellaban bajo los haces de luna llena y esa mirada que hasta en humano sabía lo que significaba, más allá entre unos arbustos unos pares de ojos dorados miraba a la presa de esa noche, en un claro, la luna llena alumbraba a un pequeño animalejo, un conejo.

Su propósito era asustarlo, correr y detener a Moony si estaba muy cerca de zampárselo, lo ultimo que necesitaban era explicarle a Remus porque tenia la boca sabor a sangre y una indigestión por carne cruda. Siempre lo hacían y nunca habían lastimados.

El conejo levanta sus orejas y olfateo el lugar, el primer movimiento. Moony salió de su escondite, ellos dos detrás, era algo de lo más cómico, él y Prongs hacían como que lo atrapaban y lo dejaban salir por entre sus piernas peludas o empujaban "accidentalmente" al lobo cuando este estaba a centímetros de comer un buen conejo.

Tonteaban siempre en ese claro, no estaba muy lejos de la casa de los gritos y a un kilómetro y medio de Hogsmeade, Peter se había quedado en el castillo, había comido algo y fue a parar a la enfermería con extraños furúnculos, cosa de Slytherin, ya después de encargaría de ellos, esa noche era para su amigo. Y si este pudiese hablarles seguramente le estaría muy agradecido.

Prongs, había hecho una barrera y el pobre conejo ya más asustado que nunca se movió lo necesario, cosa que no vio, (ni él) por lo que choco de lado contra el pobre ciervo y los dos fueron a parar debajo de un árbol, aturdidos.

"Gracias idiota, casi me dejas sin astas" berrincho.

"Lo siento, no te vi" le conteste aun aturdido.

"¡¿No me viste?" Mientras se levantaba tambaleante "¿Qué me hallaste cara de ser muy chico?", Le alegó.

"Cálmate Bambi..¡¿Y el conejo?" Preguntó entrando en desesperación al ver al pobre animal entre las patas del lobo "¡Lo tiene!".

"Diablos".

Ambos fueron corriendo para poder detenerlo. Cuando fue Moony quien levantó la mirada y olisqueo el aire mientras gruñía. Él tan bien olió algo, Prongs igualmente.

No alcanzaron a hacer nada, cuando el lobo comenzó a correr y se perdió rápidamente entre los árboles, ambos se quedaron quietos, oliendo tratando de entender que era ese olor tan...

¡BAM! La primera explosión, ¡BAM! el segundo...

"¡O! Por Merlín" pensó incapaz de moverse.

"Muévete Sirius" grito James mientras seguía los pasos del lobo.

Por merlín, que Moony estuviera bien, por favor, que estuviera bien, eso es.. Eso es... ¿Sangre?

"James" ladró mientras apuraba más el paso, la sangre era cada vez más espesa y en mayor cantidad.

"Corre Sirius, corre" le alegaba este, tan desesperado como él.

"O no..."

Su amigo estaba sangrando y no sabía si realmente estaba respirando. Una sombra estaba delante de ella, una sombra con un rifle apuntándole. Lo primero que vio fue a su hermano, corriendo en dirección al hombre que tan bien le apunto pero en medio salto se transformo en el alumno de sexto, que gracias todas las batallas no mágicas con los Slytherin lo derrumbo con dos golpes en la cara y este no se movió más.

-. ¡Sirius ven!- grito acelerado mientras se levantaba.

Él se transforma, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Moony...moony...

-. ¡Sirius!- volvió a gritar, mientras este se arrodillaba al lado del lobo- solo tiene un golpe de bala- notifico, viendo la sangre explorar lo que sería el hombro de Remus.

-. Deberíamos matarlo- susurro al lado del lobo. No pudo impedir que los ojos se le apañaran de rabia y miedo.

-. ¿Qué?¿A Remus?- preguntó asustado y pálido.

-. No idiota, a ese- mostrando al sujeto desmayado, quitándose las lagrimas de un movimiento.

-. No seas idiota, tenemos que llevarnos a Moony de aquí, esta mal herido y ya va a amanecer.

-. Levitémoslos

-. ¿A sí? Cómo le explicas al ministerio que ¿Qué hacías en el Bosque Prohibido, una noche le Luna llena levitando cosas?

-. ¡No sé James! Dime tú, yo no estoy funcionando- le alegó. Los ojos del licántropo se abrieron lentamente, él le tomo el hombro a su amigo que aun inspeccionaba la herida- ¡corretee!- lo empujo a lo que ambos caían de espalda mientras el lobo se intentaba parar con gemido que a hasta a ellos les dolieron.

No lo pensaron dos veces, se transformaron. El ciervo lo ayudo a apoyarse, este no se negó, él fue por el otro lado, pero era el hombro derecho donde la bala estaba incrustada. No lo podía cargar.

"James" le alegó

"Deja yo lo llevó"

El lobo comenzó a gemir y gruñir pero les permitió la ayuda. Él le miraba sus ojos dorados, mostraban dolor, sufrimiento y mucho, ¡Moony aguanta! Se decía, mientras inconscientemente miraba como su cuerpo iba dejando rastros de sangre. Vio como el día ya se acercaba, no más de cinco minutos antes de amanecer.

Luego de unos minutos Moony cayo al suelo en un golpe sordo. Comenzó a aullar, eran aullido de dolor y transformación.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" Alegó mientras le golpeaba con la nariz el hocico de este. Por lo menos eso hizo que el lobo callara.

"Va a amanecer"...

Y así mismo como lo dijo su amigo, el lobo comenzó a retorcerse. Cuantas veces había visto eso y aun así ver como el cuerpo del chico se iba achicando, como su cara y su delgado cuerpo iba trasmutándose. No eran, ¡Jamás!, Imágenes tan agradables. El suave gemido de dolor de su amigo hizo que ambos se transformaran en humano y se colocaron a su lado, pero lo que paso no se los esperaban.

-. ¿Están-están bien?- preguntó Remus en una vocecilla de puro dolor. James se quito la capa y lo aforro, el chico temblaba de frío y dolor. Su ropa estaba en la casa de los gritos. Donde no debieron de haber salido. ¡Maldición!.

-. ¿Qué?¿Cómo?- preguntó él. Remus no podía recordar eso, su lado humano se desactivaba cuando se transformaba.

-. Un-un caza-zadar- susurró. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- lo-lo lamento tan-tanto ¡ah!- gimió de dolor.

-. Calla, Remus, espera te llevaremos a la casa- le calmó James.

-. Lo siento- siguió.

-. No digas estupideces- susurró él, mientras con James le tomaba del brazo izquierdo y lo ponía sobre sus hombros, él le sujetaba de la cintura y lo levantaba para llevarlos rápido a la casa.

Llegaron a zancadas y muy cansados. Llevaron al chico hasta la sala del segundo piso donde su ropa y la cama que lo acogía en estos días era lo apetecible en su condición. Era lo que necesitaba ahora. Madame Pomfrey no iría hasta medio día. Lo tendieron en la cama y haciendo los hechizos necesarios le colocaron el pantalón y dos pares de calcetines para luego colocarle las botas, el chico tenía los pies congelados.

-. Moony, Moony, mírame- le decía James a su lado. Los ojos dorados medios taciturnos intentaban buscarlo. Las pupilas se perdían en el horizonte.

-. ¿James?- preguntó suave y asustado- ¿Qué pasa?.

-. Te dispararon, un muggle en ultimo caso, estábamos fuera de las barreras mágica de Hogsmeade.

-. ¿Por qué...?- comenzó a preguntar. Según ellos jamás lo sacaban demasiado lejos de la casa de los gritos, ¡O merlín era su culpa!.

-. Eso no importa, estas sangrando mucho... necesitamos ayuda.

-. Estoy mareado...- susurró y aun así sonrió. Eso a ellos, le hizo un nudo en el estomago. ¡¿Cómo podía sonreír hasta en este caso?- tengo sueño...-mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-. ¡No!, no, no, ¡Mírame! Tienes una bala en tu hombro derecho...

-. Sácala...- susurró como si fuera muy fácil.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó él. Ya ahora estaba loco.

-. Si Pomfrey le ve, va a saber que salí de la casa, va a colocar vigilancia...

-. Pero Remus, se necesita alguien que conozca de esto...

-. Lily...- murmuro a los pocos segundos, como si le costara pensar con claridad.

-. ¿Lily?¿Evans? Ella no puede, va a saber...- comenzó él. ¡Su amigo se había vuelto loco! ¿Cómo podían traer a Evans aquí? ¡La pelirroja los asesinaría!.

-. Se enteró en cuarto. – respiro profundamente- lamento haberte mentido James, ella no quería que ustedes supieran, lo lamento.

-. E'vans... –susurró James como atontado. Un brillo especial apareció en sus almendrados- ¿Sirius?

-. Ve por ella, no sé a quien más podemos pedir ayuda...

-. No tardare...

-. Que ni se te ocurra- su amigo se transformo en ciervo y desapareció por la puerta a toda carrera.

-. ¿Sirius?- preguntó Remus y sus ojos se fijaron en él. Él se sentó más arriba- ¿Cómo se ve?.

-. Ya no sangra tanto.

-. Gran explicación genio- susurró y volvió a sonreír- haz presión.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Presiona la herida, si no te importa mancharte un poco, haz un torniquete. De aquí en adelante verán más películas _muggles_... hay que detener cualquier hemorragia...

-. No seas idiota- mientras buscaba un paño para amarrar, como no encontró nada, hizo tira su capa y le levanto un poco el hombro para presionar, fue cerrando la herida. El chico se quejo.

-. Bien hecho, estas echo y derecho para medimago...- susurro con una sonrisa burlona.

-. Sí, creo que he encontré el rumbo de mi extravagante vida de vagabundo.

-. ¡Merlín te escuche!...- suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos- Aun tengo mucho sueño- susurró casi inaudiblemente.

-. ¡Moony no me hagas zarandearte!- el chico sonrió- háblame, dime las normas de Hogwarts, no sé... cuéntame hasta el diez mil, las mil y una formas de tratar con un dragón, ¡Pero no te duermas!

-. No grites...- susurro- solo déjame relajarme un poco- él vio, horrorizado, como el chico dejaba de respirar.

-. Moony...-le tomo un brazo aterrado- ¡Moony!... ¡Remus! Maldición, ¡Abre los ojos!... O Dios Santo no me hagas esto- no sabía como tomarle el pulso.- ¡Remus!- lo zamarreo un poco mientras su propio corazón correteaba como un loco.- ¡Joder Moony!¡Despierta!- la voz se le estaba consumiendo por el terror. No podía estar pasando esto.

-. ¡Sirius!- grito James desde el primer piso.

-. ¡James! Apúrate, no esta respirando- sintió como los ojos se le colocaban lagrimosos- Moony, Moony despierta, Moony...

-. ¡¿Qué?- preguntó una voz chillona que pronto entro en el salón como un vendaval- ¡Ho por Dios!¡Remus!- vio una cabellera pelirroja y luego como James lo movía hacía atrás para que la chica tuviera espacio.

_-. ¡Electrus episkeo!_- un rayo amarillo como un rayo salió de la varita de la chica y luego el cuerpo del licántropo dio un salto por la corriente.

-. ¿Qué...?- preguntó él, pero aliviado quedo cuando noto que el lobo hacía un mohín con la cara y abría de nuevo los ojos.

-. ¿Sabes? Creo que con un _enervate_ funcionaria mucho mejor- susurro este tembloroso por el golpe de energía.

-. ¿Qué? Este otro tonto me asusto, dijo que no estabas respirando- miradas asesinas hacía él quien aun tenia los ojos llorosos, mientras los dos parecían volver a respirar de nuevo.

-. Yo creí...

-. Lo siento- dijo de nuevo el licántropo- pero tuve que bajar mi respiración para tranquilizar el dolor.

-. ¿Se puede hacer eso?- preguntó James con color de nuevo en su cara, al parecer había corrido como jamás lo había hecho.

-. Solo las personas que sufren un dolor persistente y consecutivo se llegan a acostumbrar a relajar los músculos para contener el dolor- murmuró Lily y dio vuelta por la cama para ver el torniquete- ¿Tú hiciste...

-. Sirius- anunció y sonrío hacía él. Él sintió un pequeño confort en su pecho al haber hecho algo bien en su pequeña histeria.

-. ¡A! Esta muy bien hecho- lo fue desamarrando- ¿Plata?

-. Ya estaría muerto.

-. Te voy a desmayar- le notifico levantando la varita.

-. ¿Estas segura de lo que haces Evans?- preguntó él. Preocupado por dejar a su amigo licano en la afamada pelirroja del terror.

-. Creo saber lo necesario para no meterlos en problemas, Black.

-. Yo confió en ella, Sirius- musito el licántropo cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Conversar le cansaba.

-. ¡Yo igual!- saltó James, sin que nadie le pidiera su opinión.

-. Tú confías en ella, aunque te este diciendo que los dementores son los seres más agradables del universo.

-. ¿Qué no lo son? Lily ¿Me has engañado?

-. Tontos, bien _¡Desmaius!-_ el licántropo cayo desmayado- bien- mientras con la varita hacia aparecer unas pinzas medias extrañas- ¿Si no es mucho la pregunta?¿Desde cuando son animagos?- preguntó como si nada. Si la pelirroja hubiera visto sus caras, seguramente ambas barbillas rozarían el suelo y tendrían los ojos como huevo frito.

-. ¿Qué?¿Cómo?- preguntó James medio tartamudo. Él estaba helado no de frió si no de todas las cosas que podía llegar a saber. Espera con todo su ser que Remus se lo hubiera dicho.

-. Por favor, Potter te vi en quinto con un par de cuernos que intentabas ocultar tras ese "pelo" tuyo y no parecía un simple hechizo y antes de venir aquí, vi claramente huellas de ciervo y no hay que ser muy inteligente ¿Qué harían dos humanos con un licántropo?- la chica parecía esmerarse bastante, de repente sus ojos se conectaron bastante con el chico y metió las pinzas, a ambos le dio un escalofrió al ver el hilillo de sangre salir del brazo de este y como su cara hacía un mohín de dolor aun desmayado.

-. ¿No es fácil engañarte, no es cierto?- preguntó James para sacar la tensión del lugar.

-. Remus lo intento y ya vieron...- se cayo y apretó algo. Remus gimió- Listo- fue sacando un extraño y ovalado aparato de metal lo dejo sobre el torniquete- _Fregotego_- la sangre desapareció- _Inopsia_- la herida fue sellada, solo con un parche- ya no sangrara más.

-. No creo que le quede mucha sangre- comento James como quien no quiere la cosa, pálido como Remus al ver la sangre.

_-. _Es licántropo, su sangre se regenera bastante rápido con algún incentivo... el chocolate es bueno.

-. Le tenemos una donación en el cuarto.

-. Espero que sea más grande- se quedó mirando al chico- debe ser horrible- musito y se levantó estirando su capa como quien no quiere la cosa.- ahora solo necesita descanso.

-. ¡Vaya Evans, eres toda una medimaga!- musitó él como si no quisiera la cosa.

-. Gracias- contestó pareciéndole raro que el "gran Sirius Black" le hubiera dado un cumplido.

-. Yo... ems... Lily...-comenzó su amigo. "¿Se estaba sonrojando?"- gracias. Por todo.

-. De-e nada Po-James- ¿E'vans se sonrojo, la GRAN SABELOTODO SE SONROJO? O por Merlín, James va a sufrir un par...

"_Plop_"

Si ahí estaba...

**...Fin...**

_Comentario final:_

**Sirius**, salió con dos golpes de lo lindo luego de molestar a James quien se había desmayado, los golpes de su amigo y la chica.

**James**, estuvo hablando de Lily todo el santo día, la semana y el mes –más de lo normal-... hasta que E'vans le permitió su primera cita, hay ya no hablaba, babeaba. (Menos mal, él estaba que lo echaba amarrado y con una linda cinta verde a las mazmorras de los Sly, a ver si con una buena tunda se le pasaba lo hablador).

**Remus**, despertó cuando Pomfrey fue por él. Adolorido y agradecido por haberlo ayudado con eso del cazador y más que agradecido por el pequeño cargamento de chocolate que había recibido, no se podía quejar de no tener tan buenos amigo.

**Lily**, Remus fue su primer neófito en esto de la Sanación, su vocación: Medimaga.

**Peter**, ¿A quien le importa?...

Ahora sí que

"_**FIN"**_

* * *

**Editado: 2/3/2011**


End file.
